


Promises

by cabrera13fan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabrera13fan/pseuds/cabrera13fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Tyler meet at a party. It's the start of something amazing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story please be nice! But leave feedback! :)

All in all, their beginning wasn’t the most romantic one.

They were in college, both attending some crazy frat party. Tyler had gone for the booze, Jamie had gone because Jason scared him and he knew it.

Which is how they both wound up at the party, Jamie sitting in a corner with his phone and Tyler well on his way to getting wasted on cheap alcohol that could hardly be called beer at all.

Jamie was currently texting Jordie, who wasn’t at the party, and complaining about all the people there and how they were acting. There was a large group of people, dancing and grinding with the music and generally being obnoxious. He was keeping close watch of the guests of the party. He’d claimed a cushy loveseat sofa, curling up with his feet under him, and he glared at anyone who tried to approach to take the other seat. A few couples had tried to invade the space, but he’d quickly stretched his legs out, refusing to let them have it. 

Jason had made Jamie promise to be there for two hours, so that’s what he was giving him, that's what he was counting down to.

His phone buzzed with another text from Jordie.  
>cmon chubbs it cant b that bad

Jamie rolled his eyes, and started typing out his reply, taking his eyes off of the party for just long enough that a man approached and dropped down onto the other cushion. 

“Hey sexy,” the man said, flashing a brilliant grin.  
Jamie looked up from his phone and arched an eyebrow.  
“Do I know you?”

Tyler shrugged. “Dunno, who might you be?”

Jamie pursed his lips, finally deciding, the hell with it. “I’m Jamie. And you are.”

“Tyler. What’s a pretty thing like you doing over here texting all by himself? It’s a sin, really, face like yours, here all alone. I felt the need to right the situation.”

Jamie suppressed a smile, though he let it slip through, just slightly.

“So, Jamie what are you doing tucked away in the corner here when you could be dancing with me?”

Jamie snickered. “Do I seem like a party person to you, Tyler? Really?”

Tyler scoffed. “Everyone’s a party person, they just have to find the right kind. But okay, so why are you here, then?”

“A friend. He forced me to come.”

Tyler arched an eyebrow. “Forced? Come on, how could he force you to be here?”

Jamie stared at him for a moment. “It’s Jason Demers.”

Tyler’s eyes widened. “Oh, um. I see. Dude, that guy’s freaky. He’s dating my roommate, Patrick I’ve seen him a bit. He seems...”

“Intense?” Jamie offered with a fond smile.  
Tyler laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I suppose that works.”

Jamie shrugged. “That’s how he’s been ever since I’ve known him. He’s very loyal if he likes you, though. Patrick is your roommate?”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.”

“I haven’t met him.”

“Oh?”

“Jason is quite possessive. I’ve heard of him and know his face, but we’ve never actually spoken.”

Tyler nodded again, taking in that information. They both fell silent for a moment, and then Tyler turned to him with a grin. “You should dance with me.” Jamie hesitated, biting his lip. “Oh, come on! Five minutes. Then you can tell me to fuck off, if you want.”

He considered, finally groaning and saying, “Fine, five minutes. You’d better make the most of it.”

Tyler grinned a bit wider and pulled Jamie up off the sofa. “I should probably make sure, you’re into guys, right?”

Jamie pressed close, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s neck. 

“What, worried about your chances here?”

“Wondering if I’m wasting my time,” Tyler clarified.

“Well, as you’re down to four and a half minutes, it would seem that you are. Tick tock, Tyler.”  
Tyler laughed and pulled Jamie into the fray of people. The music was pounding, too loud to hear what the song actually was, and the crowd forced them to press in close to each other, not that either of them had a problem with that. They moved against each other to the music, grinding slowly, not saying anything or pulling their eyes away from the other’s.  
They stayed in their own little bubble as they danced. Neither was fully aware of the time passing, one song blending into the next without their notice, but eventually, Jamie pulled  
away.

“Time’s up,” he shouted over the music.

Tyler stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jamie’s waist. “So what?”

Jamie laughed, gently pushing Tyler away. “I have to at least pretend to play hard to get, don’t I?”

“Then can I get your number?”

Jamie grinned and melted back into the crowd, leaving Tyler entirely crestfallen. The next moment, he was planning how he could find Jamie again - he knew Jason who was dating Patrick. He could find him again if he really wanted to.  
But that train of thought was cut short when a muscular body was pressed to his own and arms were wrapped around his neck and lips were pressed to his own. A slip of paper was pressed into Tyler’s hand, then Jamie’s lips were at his ear, murmuring, “Call me,” and Jamie was gone, leaving Tyler in the middle of the crowd, grinning like a fool.

Jamie walked back to his dorm with a smile on his face. When he got back to his room, he dropped back onto his bed and checked his phone, finding one unread text from an unknown number.

>are you doing anything friday?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kgriffin93  
> Come follow me bc I need some hockey fan friends! :)


End file.
